Real To Me
by Saphlie
Summary: Naminé tells Sora that she changed his memories and that they never really met, and feels terrible about it. -based off the scene in CoM-


_Here's a little piece of writing I produced set in the part of CoM when Naminé tells Sora that it was all a lie._

_Some details are off, but I haven't played it in a while, and I did not re-read the script. In other words, I was lazy._

_I got the title from some song, but I can't remember the artist... sorry about that._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I never will (or... will I?). All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney, so don't sue me. I merely authored this litlle one-shot.**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

She knows that her words are meaningless in comparison to the terrible things that she has done, and she feels guilty. Guilty that she had ben so selfish to believe that she could really replace the girl who had been inside his heart all along. Guilty for making him so sure that she was the most precious person to him. Guilty for robbing him of the truth; for erasing the memories he had of his friends and replacing them with something which had never existed in the first place. She can feel hot, desperate tears rush to her eyes, but she cannot cry- she has no right to.

After all, she is _nobody._ Her existance... her mere presence... it is all a terrible sham. The body she lives and breathes in is a convincing facade, for beneath her pale skin and large blue eyes are no proper emotions aside from the deep, aching guilt that is spreading through her being, and the childish hope she had of gaining a real life of her own.

She is a shadow. A pitiful shadow of another girl. And she has stolen this girl's identity as well as the place she held within a boy's heart.

**Kairi.**

The meaning of this name, sea, is so similar to that of her own name, _Naminé, _the "wave". Yet Naminé knows that she is in no way alike to this cheery, crimson-haired girl, even though she looks a lot like her.

She has the same beautiful eyes that gaze at people _so intently_.

She has the same fringe that falls in front of these eyes, hiding her face.

And they both share the same mouth which creases into a grin whenever they're around _him._

But Kairi is pure and sweet and Naminé knows that she is a horrid person, a liar, a fake.

Naminé owes an apology to Kairi. Not only to her; but to all those aquainted with _him, _such as Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. She has erased their memories of _him._

But the most important apology goes to the _keybearer._

He is standing beside her, in this strange white room that lies in this strange white castle within this strange black world. His expression is no unkind one, but Naminé knows he desires an explanation about _what all this means._

_His _name is _Sora._

"I'm sorry!" Naminé bursts out for a second time; she wants to run away; but she can't, she simply _can't. _Blinking back tears, Naminé fiercely looks ahead and into his eyes.

"Hey." He seems nervous; uncomfortable. "This isn't the Naminé I remember. The one I knew smiled a lot, and I liked it when she did."

_But that wasn't me, _Naminé says to herself. _It was her._

"Don't cry," Sora says, smiling a sad little smile.

"I know. I have no right." Naminé takes a deep breath. "You see, Sora, this is all a lie. I'm not the one in your heart."

She watches his face. He looks shocked. "But-"

"The reason why you've forgotten so many things is me. I meddled with them, and twisted them to make it seem like I was the person you were looking for all along!"

Sora opens his mouth to talk. "No!" he gasps. "You are..."

Naminé feels a pang. She knows she's basically tearing him apart, for she is the "new Kairi", his childhood friend and beloved, but now she's saying to him that all his feelings weren't true and that she is a shameful fake. "You think you've known me for years- but this is actually our first meeting."

"No."

"Yes. It's true, and I regret doing what I did- but I was alone for so long- I couldn't bear it any more!"

Sora is quiet.

Naminé doesn't know if she should speak or not.

To put it briefly, there's silence.

"Please tell me," Sora mumbles, shattering this uncomfortable silence.

So Naminé has no other option but to tell him all about how she changed his and his friends' memories, how she erased some of them and added some and why she did. She was pressured to do so, after all. The Organization wanted her to break the keybearer's heart.

But that wasn't all. Naminé's deep lonliness drove her to complete the task Marluxia and the others set her.

"And I'm sorry!" Naminé adds. She looks at her feet.

"It's... okay," she can hear Sora saying. She looks up, shocked, in complete disbelief.

"What?" Naminé isn't sure she understood him correctly. "I took your most precious memories away from you and you don't mind?"

He laughs shakily. "No. I do mind. After all, they were important to me, even though I can't remember them." Sora smiles, maybe a little sadly, and says "After all, the new ones are all I have left now. So I'll fight for them. I'll fight for you. I promise."

"You don't have to protect me."

"But I want to. After all... I remember that when I finally found you again, I felt so happy. The way I felt was no lie. I'll protect you, Naminé, and after we've fought Marluxia we'll really be proper friends. Let's shake on it."

So they shake on it, and Naminé whispers "I still don't understand why you're so eager to defend a bunch of fake memories."

His hand is still in hers, and she doesn't want him to ever let go, even though he will someday. He'll go back to Kairi. He'll love her again. That's the way it should be- and for once, Naminé doesn't mind, for she has Sora's word that she'll be his _proper_ friend.

However, for the time being, Sora will care for her a little bit more as a friend util he remembers Kairi. Sora grins at her bravely, and Naminé hears his answer.

"They're real. Real to me."

* * *

_A/N: Phew! That's finally done._

_I prefer SoraKairi to SoraNaminé, but I still support it and like it... unless it's declared canon in Kingdom Hearts, in which case I'll loathe it because I'll be grieving for SoraKairi._

_That won't happen, lol. Square Enix would never try to lose sooooo many fans._

_Besides, Nami-chan has Roxas.They're cute as well (even though RoxasOlette is still cuter... sigh... but they'll never get together)._

_I'm not that picky when it comes to pairings, as long as my OTP isn't threatened._

_I hope you enjoyed "Real to Me". I liked writing it a lot!_

_Also, I hope it wasn't a crappy piece of angst (is that the genre?) written by an amateurish twelve-nearly-thirteen-year-old. Please tell me if it sucks or not, and if I have any hope of being a little successful on this site._

_Plus, I feed on reviews, they brighten up my ay more than it is imaginable. If you liked "Real to Me", then check out my other fanfics, "Three Weeks" (which is about Sora and Kairi in a love-hate relationship. It's not the best story ever, but much more lighthearted than this! I used a completely different style while writing it, anyway) and "How Can I Tell You?" (A Card Captor Sakura poem from Syaoran's POV that I wrote when I was ten or eleven or something)._

_Until we meet again._

_Sairi (Saphyre Inferno)_


End file.
